Warriors Share Wiki:SpellCheck/Spellchecker Requests
Please Archive at 40 StaraptorEmpoleon Oooh. I'm a grammar Nazi. Could I be a part of this? :D --StaraptorEmpoleonŁǿǿҟӭȓ is the best! ♥ 05:11, July 19, 2011 (UTC) : Done. NightfernOver 4600 Edits, Suckers! 15:09, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Leopardclaw I'd like to be a spellchecker too. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:49, July 19, 2011 (UTC) : Done. NightfernOver 4600 Edits, Suckers! 15:09, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Feathertail Millie Can I be added to this project as a spellchecker? -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'I love the dawn's ']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|'shimmering light']] 22:22, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Birdpaw I might not be one of the grammar Nazis, but when it comes to spelling, i'm awesome :P EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 15:20, August 7, 2011 (UTC) : Birdpaw, I trust you, but grammar is even more imprortant then spelling and you need to improve on that. Spellcheckers need to have good spelling, grammar, and excellent proofreading, and to be able to catch incorrect grammar and spelling. For example, not confusing "their" and "there" and "they're" and ignoring it. I'm not leader but I'm running the project since Forestpaw isn't here. I'll wait for some other user's opinions, though. NightfernOver 4600 Edits, Suckers! 16:02, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Night's right, Birdpaw. Grammar is really important. And also, you have to be able to see where apostrophe's atre missing ( ' ) and full stops ( . ) and commas. I'm sorry, but I agree with Nighty here. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 18:33, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Cool. I'm a grammar nazi, and I'm a great speller. Could I please join? :) ShadewingMischief Managed... 16:52, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing :Sure! Welcome aboard! [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 01:48, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :Hi. One thing, will my name be added to the table? Sorry, I just noticed it's not there. ^.^ ShadewingMischief Managed... 14:32, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Feathermoon Nightfern? Remember what I pointed out once? Plus, like you said, I have improved my grammer and spelling. Feather 17:06, August 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon : Grammar is spelled with two "a"s (just pointing it out). Could you point out a place where I could see your improvement? [[User:Forestpaw13|'''The world's getting pretty big]] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 15:12, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Everywhere...? ::: Oh, man. Failure. :P Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 06:13, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :::: Nightfern, i've already corrected myself on that one. Look here for my improved spelling and grammar. Feathermoon17:04, August 17, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon ::::: Big difference, Feathermoon, true, but you forgot to cap some stuff and you add commas like this: ::::: "What are you doing", ::::: He snarled. ::::: I think. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 04:06, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Um, Nightfern? :::::: "What are you doing", :::::: He snarled. :::::: Isn't even a line in Broken Shadow. Feathermoon17:04, August 18, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon ::::::: I know; it was an example I made up. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 13:39, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: :::::::: Well you don't write an entire story spellchecking, you simply find little mistakes and correct them. Why am I not aloud to do that? Feathermoon 03:01, August 19, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon :::::: Warmheart I notice when things are spelt wrong most of the time, can I join? Warmheart 10:30, August 10, 2011 (UTC) : Um, you'd have to ask Forest. You need to capitalize your words and be good with grammar. The Mourning Color RIP, my dear Flashy 03:31, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Warmheart, you need to notice grammar, too. You have great spelling, I agree, but you need to write with good grammar, as well. Do you think you can do both for me? [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 15:11, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: Also, Warmheart. I've just corrected your uncapitalized 'I's. Feathermoon 03:02, August 19, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Sunpelt Can I please join this project as a Spellchecker? :^) Sunpelt 14:18, August 14, 2011 (UTC) We'd have to see some of your stories first to see and you'd have to have a good number of edits. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 06:12, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Feathermoon-Repost It's been a while and i've improved my spelling and grammer. Feather Lolwut 02:51, October 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Mmmhmm :) FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 19:53, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Spellchecker Request~Birdpaw I DRASTICALLY improved, and I would like to try and ask again (If you want examples, go to some of my newer fanfictions, not my old ones) It's okay if I don't though, even though I have improved over the course of my school time. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 21:42, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, of course! :) I have noticed your improvements. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 19:53, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Graceglow 'Sup? I think I can become a spellchecker. Apart from the odd typo, I don't think I've ever spelled something wrong and I am a total grammar and spelling NAZI. XD Yesh. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 19:53, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Twilightheart200 Hey. Ask anyone who knows me personally, I am a spelling nazi. So, can I become a spellchecker? :3 05:40, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Si, senorita! (I couldn't make the cool "n" lol) FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 19:53, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Skye, Spellchecker Request I have major OCD, and you all know that. So, am I allowed to become a spellchecker, or am I excluded from this too? 20:48, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Skye, shut up. We all adore you. Forest should add you in a second. RIGHT, Forest. 'Cause I'll kick your ass if you don't, and I swear I'm not even playing around. 21:10, November 30, 2011 (UTC) If y'all adore me, don't make me change just to make you happy. Simple as that. 21:14, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Sweetflower ~ Spellchecker Request I'm not sure what the "requirements" are, but I am very good at Spelling, and am pretty good at grammer. 22:35 Wed Dec 7 Skyflight Please can I join? I can spot mistakes a mile away. --Unicornlover2 (talk) 20:44, December 27, 2011 (UTC) No, I want to be an author now. 16:32, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Rowanfall I have this serious grammar-freak thing going, so i'd be perfect for this project :)--Rowanfall 05:41, February 24, 2012 (UTC) excuse me, Forestpaw hasn't been active since January. Whos going to add all the new users in?''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 22:04, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Splashcloud Can I join? I have good grammar and spelling. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 16:38, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Vixenblaze Hay can I join? I am addicted to this wiki and want to help with everything please! :The Blaze is Near Vixy Vixy Can Be Blue♥ 13:58, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Kittylove Can I join I <3 grammer...spelling I'm good at it. I spend 1/2 my life on a PC or Mac so I'm good at this stuff. 14:00, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Avalanchestrike can i join? i'm good in spelling and grammar. [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'♥']][[User:Avalanchestrike|'A']][[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'v']] [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'l']][[Avalanchepaw's Past|'a']][[Avalanchestrike|'n']][[Darkening Clouds|'c']][[Spiderwillow|'h']][[Project:Imagine|'e']][[Project:Create|''' Love']][[Swampheart's Love|'♥']] 21:49, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Willowmoon Can I join too, Pwease? *Puppy face* I'm kinda obsessed with spelling and stuff like that. WillowMoon 11:27, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Stoneclaw Well, recently, I have become interested in joining this project, so here I am. xD I have not much to say about my grammar/spelling skills; it was never my strongest thing but I could say that I'm not half bad at it, and joining this project would inspire me to try to improve even more. 00:10, June 17, 2012 (UTC) You're not half bad at it x3. And yay for inspiring projects x3. So, you can be a spell-checker, (And your grammar is far superior to mine) x3 "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 19:05, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing I saw that my name was removed from the table, which I am fine with. But, I figu red I would post this join request anyways. If you are still in the process of adding the names to the table, then that's fine. I just wanted to be sure I was still a member of this project. 19:01, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing I has permission from Glow to help with the accepting of request. And since you were last time, I don't see why not x3... "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 19:01, August 12, 2012 (UTC) User:Splashcloud I know I asked earlier, but I have decided to reapply to show I still want to be a spellchecker. [[User:Splashcloud|'C'l''''''o'u'd''''''C'l'a'''n]][[User talk:Splashcloud|'''i's']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'S'o''''''f't'l'''y '''F'a'l''''''l'i'n'''g]][[User:Splashcloud|'''o'n'e']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'d'e'a''''''t'h']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'a't']][[User:Splashcloud|'a']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'t'i'm'e''']] 17:40, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Amberflower I know I requested to join Project Imagine, but I also want to be a part of this. 12:59, April 24, 2013 (UTC)